boomonfandomcom-20200215-history
BooDex
1 Twigoo (Grass Starter, Name Origin: Twig + Goo) #2 Logaa (Evolves From Twigoo, Name Origin: Log + Gaa) #3 Trabuu (Evolves from Logaa, Name Origin: Tree + Abuu) #4 Flarown (Fire Starter, Name Origin: Flare + Crown) #5 Burboo (Evolves from Flarown, Name Origin: Burn + Boo) #6 Boosiblinate (Evolves from Burboo, Name Origin: Boo + Sibling + Incinerate) #7 Aquature (Water Starter, Name Origin: Aqua + Premature) #8 Surbirth (Evolves From Aquature, Name Origin: Surf + Birth) #9 Oceanfant (Evolves from Surbirth, Name Origin: Ocean + Infant) #10 Atashell (Bug Type, Name Origin: Atashi - a Japanese personal pronoun that is considered cute and informal. Atashi is also the Japanese name of Snooty, a personality type in Animal Crossing that is snobby and stuck-up. Shell refers to how Boos are very shy and can't "come out of their shell." It's also due to the fact that they're based off a snail) #11 Africry (Evolves from Atashell, Bug type. Name Origin: African Land snail + Cry) #12 Annoyoink (Evolves from Africry, Bug and poison type. Name Origin: Annoying + Yoink - a word that people say sometimes when they steal something. In this case, Boos steal attention.) #13 Woodle (Bug + Poison type, Name Origin: Weedle + Woo) #14 Soupoon (Evolves from Woodle, Bug type, Name Origin: Soup + Cocoon) #15 Uglbee (Evolves from Soupoon, Bug + Poison type, Name Origin: Ugly + Bee) #16 Birborn: (Normal + Flying type, Name Origin: Bird + Born) #17 Birbubba (Evolves from Birborn, Normal + Flying type, Name Origin: Bird + Bubba) #18 Birbrat: (Evolves from Birbubba, Normal + Flying type, Name Origin: Bird + Brat) #19 Tortot: (Normal + Water type, Name Origin: Tortoise + Tot) #20 Turtumz (Evolves from Tortot, Normal + Water type, Name Origin: Turtle + Tumz) #21 Mwafreeze (Ice type, Name Origin: Mwa-teeh + freeze) #22 Arcticrawl (Ice + Fighting type, evolves from Mwafreeze, Name Origin: Arctic + crawl) #23 Ekanselfish (Poison type, Name Origin: Ekans + selfish) #24 Waabok (Poison type, Evolves from Ekanselfish, Name Origin: Waaaa + Arbok) #25 Wi'l Pikachu (Electric type, Name Origin: A name of a boo that I actually saw.) #26 Raichub (Electric type, Evolves from Wi'l Pikachu, Name Origin: Raichu + chub) #27 Scapar (Ground type, Name Origin: Escape artist, with some letters removed) #28 Wisskick (Ground + Fighting type, evolves from Scapar, name origin: Wissy + kick) #29 Nidowaaa ♀️ (Poison type, name origin: Nidoran + waaaaa) #30 Nidowewo (Poison type, name origin: Nidorina + wewo) #31 Nidoprincess (Poison + ground type, name origin: "Queen" in "Nidoqueen" is replaced with "Princess") #32 Nidocrys ♂️ (Poison type, name origin: Nidoran + crys, which is a misspelling of "cries") #33 Nidohewo (Poison type, name origin: Nidorino + hewo) #34 Nidoprince (Poison + Ground type, name origin: same rules as Nidoprincess except with "prince") #35 Lil Fairy (Normal +fairy type, name origin: a boo-like name involving fairies) Unnumbered BooMon Edit #??? Gootoo (The mewtwo of boomon) #??? Goo (The mew of boomon) #??? Oboose #??? Diabub #??? Gooratina